


Balcony Scene

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Devious Malcolm!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is mild Tucker/Reed slash, first kiss situation.  


* * *

Balcony Scene.

 

â€œDon't look now, but we're being watched.â€ Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, of the Starship Enterprise, spoke so quietly, that Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III could only just hear him, but he obeyed the command. He remained leaning against the balcony's parapet looking back towards the conference room they had just left. Formal meetings between Captain Archer and alien diplomats were always a bore, but Malcolm had been needed for his tactical skills and Trip for his engineering knowledge. Everyone else had been given the evening off. 

Malcolm was now also leaning against the parapet, but looking out over the garden. Nonchalantly, he turned round to imitate Trip's stance.

â€œOh? Who by?â€ Trip was wondering.

â€œHoshi and Liz.â€

â€œI take it you know exactly where they are?â€

â€œOf course. I saw them as soon as we came out here.â€

â€œWere they waiting for us, then?â€

â€œShouldn't think so. They are supposed to be insect spotting.â€ 

â€œInsects! Ugh! Can't stand 'em.

â€œLiz asked Hoshi to help her,â€ Malcolm went on, â€œSaid two pairs of eyes were better than one.â€

â€œBut now they've decided we're more interesting?â€

â€œHmmm.â€

â€œAre they still watching?â€

â€œYes. I don't know what they're hoping to see.â€

â€œWell, they do call us the Disaster Twins. Perhaps they're hoping we'll fall off this balcony, or something.â€

Malcolm turned towards Trip, with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

â€œYou're usually game for a laugh, aren't you?â€

â€œYeees.â€ Trip drew out the word. He wasn't sure where this was going, and Malcolm's jokes could be quite 'interesting'. 

â€œI've got an idea.â€

â€œYou bein' the tactical man, it doesn't surprise me.â€

â€œAre you in?â€

â€œDepends.â€

â€œNo. Either you're in, and we do it, or you're not, and we don't.â€

â€œGee, Malcolm. Great choice you're giving me.â€

â€œWell? They're still watching. We could have a lot of fun.â€

â€œOK,â€ Trip sighed. He knew when to give in. â€œWhaddya want me to do?â€

â€œ Turn towards me and act as if you're trying to persuade me to do something.â€

â€œ'Kay. Like this?â€ Trip turned and waved his hands round a bit.

â€œYes.â€ Malcolm remained still.

â€œBut _you're_ not doing anything.â€

â€œThat's the point.â€

Trip shrugged. â€œSo what now?â€

â€œTake a step toward me. Not too close!â€ As Trip stepped forward, Malcolm stepped back.

â€œNow you've backed away!â€ Trip raised his hands in protest. He wasn't understanding this little game. How was it going to be a joke on Hoshi and Liz?

â€œAnd I'm up against the side of the balcony. I can't go any further.â€Malcolm was literally backed into the angle of the balcony. The waist level parapet was actually digging in to his back. He continued giving Trip instructions.

â€œTurn and look over the garden. Lean on the balcony and shake your head.â€

â€œI'm supposed to be disappointed?â€

â€œThat's right.â€

â€œI can do disappointed.â€ He did as instructed, with a sad look on his face.

â€œNow turn and face me again and wave your hands round a bit.â€

â€œLike this? Hey, now you've turned your back to me. Are you playing coy?â€

â€œYou're getting the idea. So now I turn back around and face you. Take another step toward me again.â€

â€œWe'll be mighty close if I do.â€

â€œI know.â€

â€œIf you were a girl, this would really be great fun.â€

â€œBut I'm not, so you'll have to endure it. Put your hands either side of my face.â€

â€œYou _serious_?â€ Trip couldn't believe what Malcolm was asking of him.

â€œPerfectly!â€ Malcolm looked _quite_ serious. â€œJust remember there are two girls out there watching our every move. And probably having kittens as they do so.â€

Obediently, Trip put his hands up to Malcolm's face. An odd sort of tingling sensation went through him as he did so.

â€œGood,â€ said Malcolm in a strangely husky sort of voice, â€œnow kiss me.â€

â€œ _What?_ â€ Trip nearly backed away, but stopped himself.

â€œYou heard.â€

â€œThis could blow up in our faces if we're not careful.â€

â€œAnd you know how I love explosions. Get on with it.â€

Trip leaned down and gently touched his lips to Malcolm's. He was surprised when Malcolm responded, and for a moment they were both lost in the kiss. 

Then Malcolm pulled away, and murmured, â€œEr, I don't know about you, but I just heard an enormous explosion.â€

â€œYou too? It deafened me.â€

â€œYou... you can put your hands down now, if you want.â€

â€œDon't want. But I 's'pose I'd better.â€ He dropped his hands and turned to lean on the balcony again breathing heavily. â€œDo you think they're still watching?â€

â€œIf the situation was reversed, wouldn't you be?â€ Malcolm also seemed to be having trouble with his breathing.

â€œReckon I'd be glued to the binoculars.â€

â€œSo what now?â€

â€œYou're the ideas man, what do you suggest?â€

â€œWould you say that was â€“ well - like a rehearsal?â€

â€œS'pose so.â€

â€œThen maybe now we should go for a 'take'?â€

â€œYou really like living dangerously, don't you?â€

â€œSometimes. So we replay it from where I said 'take another step towards me.' OK?â€

â€œThat means I have to be back here again.â€ Trip moved back to his original position. â€œI'm ready.â€

â€œWhat is it the director would say? Something like 'OK. We're going for a take. Cameras â€“ Action'. Take a step towards me.â€

Trip did so until he was close up to Malcolm.

â€œNow put your hands either side of my face.â€ Trip complied, cupping Malcolm's face gently between his palms.

â€œI don't think you need to tell me what to do next,â€ he whispered as he leaned in close. He touched his lips to Malcolm's for the second time in just a few minutes, and kissed him deeply. He slid his arms around Malcolm and was rewarded by the feel of the armoury officer's arms coming up and around him. They neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but had to come up for air eventually.

With his head resting on Trip's shoulder, Malcolm repeated his earlier question, â€œSo, what now?â€

â€œYou're the ideas man,â€ Trip continued replaying the scene, â€œWhat do you suggest?â€

â€œKeep going?â€ Now that wasn't in the script!

â€œOoh, yeah.â€ In the script or not, Trip liked the idea.

â€œBetter still, let's go somewhere more private.â€

â€œYou're on..â€ Trip put his arm round Malcolm's shoulders, Malcolm put his around Trip's waist, and they left the balcony in search of some privacy.

?????????????????????????????????????????????

In a small restaurant across the town, Hoshi and Liz, were having a fun evening with Travis and Phlox. 

Insects? What insects?


End file.
